Walking Candle
by meggyneedzalife
Summary: Rin had an extremely tiring day fighting swarms of demons without being allowed to use his flames. well enough is enough. finally he draws his sword and throws his sheathe down on the ground in irritation. He'll find that was the wrong choice when later he goes to sheathe his sword and- wait. Where did his sheathe go?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya everyone! So I decided to try my hand at writing an Ao No Exorcist/ Blue Exorcist Fanfic. This is my first attempt so let me know what you think. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Blue Exorcist all rights go to their respected owners, I only own the ideas so please enjoy!**

**I recently came up with this idea out of nowhere. I was kinda curious what would happen if Rin was unable to sheath his sword so this is what I thought. There are a few references to chapters from the Manga I don't know if all the info is accurate since I haven't read it in awhile but anyway hope you like it! **

**Chapter 1: Missing Sheath**

It had been a very tiring day. Tired was putting it mildly. Everyone especially Satan's son A.K.A Rin Okumura knew this to be true. The whole entire day had been spent putting up barriers and fighting large swarms of demons that seemed to appear instantaneously and without warning. What started out as a simple training exercise to get the exwires field experience turned out to be more than that. Out of nowhere demons appeared left and right and all the exorcist cram school students were left to fend off these large swarms no thanks to their teacher Shura Kirigakure who was suppose to watch the students in Yukio's stead while he went out to investigate the cause. He left specific directions that the students were not to leave the barrier and THE STUDENTS WERE NOT TO LEAVE THE BARRIER. Rin offered to go with Yukio but Yukio being the stubborn twin only scoffed then left. Turning to face his older brother and point a finger as a warning.

"I'm serious Rin. Do. Not. Leave. The Barrier. GOT IT!" Rin sighed in defeat. His brother was always going off and doing things on his own and a lot lately. He was too stubborn for his own good.

"Yeah, yeah I heard you four eyes." Rin rolled his eyes in an irritated manner. Yukio was getting on his nerves with all of his go-off-by-himself-I'm-smarter-than-you act. Lately, ever since that incident a couple of months back with the Impure King Yukio had been acting different. His behavior was getting even worse now. He even got into a few fights with Rin back at the dorm even though Rin hadn't really even said anything to start it.

Rin began walking out toward his brother before a hand stopped him. It was Shura.

"Didn't you hear what ol'four- eyes just said about leaving the barrier?" She scowled.

"Yeah but…" Rin didn't get to finish his sentence. Shura places a hand on his back and pushes him towards the group of exwires. He couldn't help but continue to look over his shoulder as he watched Yukio disappear into the darkness. Rin felt a sudden urge to dash back towards Yukio's direction despite his teacher's warning however he did not. He walked sullenly towards the group glancing back every so often. He kept getting this weird feeling almost like someone was watching them when he suddenly heard a noise. Rin shot his head up and looked around like a lost animal. No one really paid much attention to him except for the always pissed off looking aria- in-training Suguro.

"Hey Okumura! You look more brain-dead than usual." Rin glared at the teen with daggers.

"Yeah well your hair still looks like a chicken ass." He casually walked off leaving a fuming Suguro. But even Suguro wasn't stupid he knew there was something wrong with the older Okumura. If it wasn't apparent at first glance then the movement of Rin's tail said everything. It wagged side to side in slow motions. It always amazed the aria how easy it was for him to tell Rin's mood by the motions of his tail. By the particular movement he saw right now he could tell that either something was troubling the distracted teen or he was irritated or a combination of the two. He had a feeling it was the latter. Rin's familiar Kuro followed close behind jumping up to play with his tail swatting at it with his paw. The little black cat stopped when it noticed that its master didn't look like he was in any mood to play.

Suguro just watched in silence.

Then without any warning the ground suddenly started to rumble and quake. All the exwires pulled out their weapons readying themselves for the next swarm of demon's they were sure were coming.

"Al'right everyone get to yer appointed positions!"

Shura shouted. The exwires all ran to their spots prepared for hell. Instead of offering to help, Shura perched herself in a high tree and watched from a distance spouting orders left and right while she drank her alcohol. Of course by this time everyone was exhausted and about ready to drop dead. Rin fought off large swarms by himself while his classmates fought the others. The arias in the class chanted sutras while the tamers called their familiars to help fight. Even Rin's cat sithe familiar pitched in to fight. Rin was told before the exercises that he was not to use his flames for any reason whatsoever. Reluctant Rin complied, even though he had trouble finding an alternative way to fight off these demons. With his sword still sheathed he used the hilt of his sword to push back the demons that got too close to the barrier. All of the students agreed it was pretty stupid for Shura to demand that Rin not use his flames which could make exterminating these swarms ten times faster. Suguro with his chicken-ass hairdo glared at the blue-black haired exorcist in irritation.

"Okumura!"

A very pissed off aria yelled. Rin at the mention of his name turned to face the ticked off teen.

"The hell do you want!?"

Rin yelled trying to push back a giant hobgoblin which had him pinned to the ground. The teen struggled against the giant monster using all his might to throw it off him with no success. Unfortunately he couldn't depend on Kuro right now since Rin had asked him to help the others. The giant hobgoblin snarled and tried to bite him but he blocked its attacks with his still sheathed sword.

"Why don't you just unsheathe the damn Kurikara and end this already!"

Rin only sighed in irritation. He would love to do that more than anything. If he still had the same mindset he had a few months back he wouldn't have hesitated, unfortunately as he had been warned by Shura he was on death row and if he made one more mistake and was seen the Gregori would not hesitate to end his life early. At that moment he thought of all the things he would be leaving behind should he be seen again. School, his friends, and what about his little brother Yukio? How would he feel about not only losing his father but his brother also just because he decided to be an idiot and unsheathe his sword just to clear out a few swarms of demons. He did not want to take that chance.

Suguro on the other hand took Rin's silence as not listening to his question.

"Okumura did you hear me!?" the teen yelled louder this time hoping that he would get some sort of answer.

"A dead person could hear you, you asshole! Did you forget in that chicken-ass head of yours that I'm on death row? One mistake and I'm maggot feed!" Rin finally managed to fling the huge goblin off of him hurling it into a nearby tree which broke like a small twig. Before Rin knew it the damn thing came rushing back at him with full force as if it hadn't just gotten its head smashed in by the impact. "You've got to be fucking kidding me!" Rin yelled. Before the goblin got close to him it suddenly vanished. Rin looked up in confusion then turned to face the still angry teen who continued to chant calmly despite his pissed off appearance. Rin knew by the look on his face that that was his nice way of saying _"You're welcome…asshole."_ Rin just sighed in relief then looked at the scene around him. Demons were coming from every direction. The purple haired tamer Izumo was using her two foxes to fight the demons coming from the south with the help of the blonde haired Shiemi, the pink haired Shima and bald monk Konekomaru were fighting the demons from the west, suguro fought the ones coming from the north and Rin and Kuro fought the demons to the east. By the way things were going it would be an eternity before they cleared out all these demons. Rin knew that there was no way to stop this without using his flames but still he felt uncertain.

He looked up again facing Suguro who this time held up a sketch pad with pictures of what looked like Rin unsheathing his sword and kept flipping the pages so that a small movie played with the sketches. Rin knew Suguro was right. This was not going to stop unless he did something. He wished more than anything that Yukio was there or that Shura would finally get off her lazy ass and help but he knew it would be a cold day in hell before she lifted a finger. Any doubt he had vanished the moment he heard a scream. Shiemi's scream. A high level Niberius had somehow made it through the barrier and was dragging the young girl by the legs out of the circle on the ground. That was it. If he waited any longer for Yukio or Shura his friends would surely die.

Feeling the all too familiar rage building within himself Rin yanked the sheath off his sword tossing it to the ground in frustration. The blue flames flickered to life igniting the flames on his head and his tail. His long tail lashed out wildly clearly showing the teens anger with each movement.

Rin heard the scream again. By this time the demon almost had her completely dragged out of the circle. Everyone else was too busy fighting to aid the helpless blonde. Shima tried throwing his staff at it but it bounced back. The Niberius shot a huge gust of wind his way knocking the pink haired teen back. Rin rushed over with speed he didn't even know he had and jumped onto the Niberius's head stabbing the Kurikara right through its head and sending a big burst of flame shooting upward. The girl finally being freed from the monster's grasp picked herself up off the ground with the help of Shima and Koneko who had been blown back by the Niberius. Rin jumped back onto the ground and ran to the opposite end of the circle (which was freaken huge) where Suguro was still chanting but he seemed to be slowing down slowly but surely. It was obvious that any minute the aria was going to pass out from exhaustion. The teen flew past the aria in a blue blurr nearly knocking him off his feet. After he composed himself he continued to chant sutras while Rin annihilated every last demon nearby. After Rin was sure he had gotten them he then ran to the next location then to the next until there were literally no demons present. All that was left was the faint smell of burnt flesh.

Feeling that it was finally over he finally fell onto his back huffing from the overuse of his flames. Everyone else felt relief and fell to their knees exhausted. It was finally done. Now all they had to do was wait for Yukio or Shura to tell them that training was over. For today anyway.

Rin went to sheath his sword but realized it wasn't with him. _That's right. He had taken it off and threw it earlier._ Rin realized that was stupid on his part because he's not usually that careless.

"Crap."

Rin's legs felt like jell-o and his lungs felt like they were on fire. He had only over used his flames one other time, when he fought the impure king. That left him in a coma for three days. This time he had almost used as much power and he was sure if he passed out he would probably not wake up for days. With what little energy he had left he got up and walked over to the place where he was sure he had seen it last.

That meant it should be where he fought the giant hobgoblin. He walked over slowly tired and exhausted to the place where his sheath should be, but wait. Where's his sheath?

**DUH DUH DUH!**

**I will be posting chapter two shortly after all the boring ass introductions are done so be patient and you will be rewarded with CANDY! Lol jk. Anyways thanks for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2

So here's chapter two so I hope you enjoy.

**Chapter 2: mayhem in the forest (part 1)**

"Ok seriously where the hell did my freaken sheathe go!?" Rin yelled irritated. It wasn't enough that he had spent the entire day clearing out hordes of demons or the weird feeling that he kept getting constantly that nagged him nonstop _Something's coming! Run while you have the chance!_, not to mention his brother's odd behavior. I guess that just didn't cut it for him. No. he had to lose his stupid ass sheathe in the process also.

The short blonde headed girl Shiemi walked up to the frustrated teen who walked around in circles for hours on end looking.

"Rin what's the matter?" she asked in a sweet voice.

Rin, not wanting to look like a total idiot for losing something so important pretended not to hear her and got down on his knees patting all around looking for his damn scabbard to his sword. Shiemi smiled and asked him what was wrong for the second time. If there was anything Rin hated the most was when a person asked the same question twice but still, he couldn't be mean to her because of his mistake so he just sighed and stated in a calm voice

"I lost something. I'm just trying to find it."

The blonde girl just gave him an "o" look then started helping him look. It would have been easier if he had told her what it was that he lost. But she found that unnecessary when she glanced over at the boy and saw a panicked look on his face and his sword lying right next to him with it still emanating a blue glow. Not to mention the fact that the blue flames on the blue-black haired teen's head were still blazing brightly and the same flames were also still present on his shoulders and his tail.

Finally getting extremely annoyed and irritated he gave another yell causing his flames to shoot up like a barbeque pit that has too much lighter fluid added to it. This caused the blonde to move away a bit to avoid being burned. The flames managed to singe the tip of shiemi's short sleeve a leave a small burn causing the girl to wince.

Rin looked over at the girl and noticed that she was lightly tapping the burned area of her arm. _"Oh crap! Didn't mean to do that."_ He thought as he looked at the small burn.

"Gomen Shiemi. I didn't mean to burn you." Rin looked slightly embarrassed and ashamed. If he didn't calm down he might end up barbequing the next person.

"Don't worry Rin." Shiemi smiled. "It doesn't even hurt." She stated assuringly. Rin blushed and Shiemi in return did the same. He quickly turned his head away and continued to look.

The aria-in-training Suguro or Bon watched the scene from afar and noticed that something was off about the teen. _"C'mon you stupid idiot. Sheathe the damn Kurikara or else Satan's flames will just attract more demons."_ It occurred to him then that maybe it wasn't that Rin wouldn't sheathe the sword it was more like he couldn't. _"Don't tell me that that damn idiot lost Kurikara's scabbard."_ Bon mentally cursed when he thought about the possibility. He sighed one more time before running over to the two teens. Shima and Konekomaru followed close behind.

Rin was still having a hard time trying to find it considering how dark it was getting thankfully the flames on his head and tail provided enough light for him to see.

"Damn. It's gone." He lowered his head in defeat. (OTL)

"Did you lose something Okumura-kun?" the small bald headed monk asked walking behind Rin so silently that Rin wouldn't have noticed he was there had he not spoken. Rin looked over his shoulder and noticed that everyone else was there as well. _Fuck my life. _Rin cursed.

"I lost my damn scabbard." Rin knew he looked like such a moron for this incident. This would just give Bon a good reason to tease him later or an opportunity for his brother to lecture him about being more responsible.

"He'd probably lose his tail if it wasn't attached." Bon snickered. Rin gave him a death glare at but that was as far as it went since he really didn't feel like getting into it with the older teen right now.

"Shut up Bun Bun. Why don't you be useful and help me look?"

"Bun Bun? I'll kick ur ass for that Okumura!" Bon yelled with his fist raised in the air like he was about to knock out Rin's lights however he was stopped by shima who grabbed onto his wrist stopping him in midair and gave him a no motion with his head as the two of them turned to look at the depressed look plastered on Rin's face. Rin looked lost. He stared and the ground and cursed.

"If I don't find that sheathe I can't suppress my flames. I'll be a walking target for other demons. I'll put all of you in danger again, I don't want that!" Shiemi put a hand on his shoulder trying to comfort him. He turned to her and gave her a weak smile.

Rin realizing that moping wasn't going to get him anywhere closer to finding his missing scabbard got up and walked off slowly.

"Wait, Rin! I'll help you look too!" Shiemi got up soon after and followed behind him.

"Poor Okumura." Konekomaru said sympathetically.

"That's gotta be hard on him." Shima then responded.

"A walking target? More like a walking candle." Bon stated simply as a joke. It was too low for anyone to hear but if they had looked closely at the teen's face they would see he was just as worried as Rin was.

Bon was never one for showing too much emotion other than pissed off or royally pissed but when it came to the welfare of his friends he was a take charge kind of person. He realized that not only would Rin be a target for demons but that also meant everyone else was just as vulnerable to attacks.

"Okay! Bon commanded. "Shima look westward and Koneko take the east, see if you can find the stupid idiot's scabbard.

"Right!" they both said in unison.

"Uh, Bon? What are you going to do?" Koneko asked looking at the back of Bon's head.

"Me? I'm going to help Okumura and Moriyama look. But first…" he walked over to Izumo scowling. "Izumo, I need you to tell Shura-sensei the situation we're going to need her help as well."

"Why are you asking me? Tell her yourself." Izumo crossed her arms and turned her head away.

"Dammit now is not the time this is an emergency! Go tell her!" Bon by this time was fuming. Only one person besides Rin was ever able to make his blood boil and that was Izumo.

"Fine." She stomped off irritated.

"What's the emergency?" Bon heard a familiar voice state simply. He turned to see his teacher staring at him with bright cheerful eyes.

"Teach! Where have you been?" Bon was relieved.

He was so relieved. _Okay if he was relieved then why did he feel so strange?_ also suspicious of the person in front of him, why did it feel like something was off about him. _Was it because he was smiling in a strange situation or was there something else?_

"Hey moley-four-eyes where the hell have you been!? Rin yelled running back towards Bon's direction.

"_THAT'S IT!" Bon mentally slapped himself in the face for not noticing. "THE MOLES! This guy doesn't have them! "I have to tell the stupid idiot before it's too late."_ Just as Bon was about to say something Rin butted in.

"Wait there's something different about you." Rin looked at the figure in front of himself.

"What are you talking about? I'm the same as I've always been." The younger Okumura replied.

"_Good. I'm not the only one who noticed."_

"When did you get taller than me?" Rin stated.

"_You dumbass! He's always been taller than you!"_ Bon mentally cursed. _"God he's an idiot he wouldn't be able to see the truth even if the answer was tattooed on his forehead."_

"Uh, yeah that's it!" Yukio replied scratching his head nervously.

"No more Sukiyaki for you!" Rin pouted crossing his arms.

"Yuki-chan!" Shiemi ran towards the group. Bon just sighed.

"_No one sees it. Am I the only one?"_

Just as shiemi came within a foot of Yukio Rin held out his sword blocking her from getting any closer.

"Rin, what are you doing?" Shiemi asked surprised.

"Ok, cut the crap! Who the hell are you? You're not Yukio!" Rin snarled, his flames burning intensely.

**Duh Duh Duh! Lol. Okay so just to let you know I do realize that Rin is kinda ooc but whatever since this is my fanfic I do whatever I want mwhahaha! I wanted to make it so that you know that Rin really does pay attention to details even when you think he isn't and this takes place months after the Kyoto Arc so I'm trying to show that within that time Rin has been around everyone so much that he's started to notice their quirks, their habits, etc. this may come in handy in the next chapter mwhahaha! Anyway hope you like and look forward to the next chapter. It might be pretty long lol.**

**REVIEW! Only if you want to. I'd appreciate it. All suggestions welcome.**


End file.
